These Troublesome Feelings
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: I love him; I love her. He doesn't love me; She's much too good for me. So beautiful; My angel. So scarred; Too innocent. I want him; I need her. I wish he'd let me help; She'd run away. I wish he would let me in; I'll keep her out... so I can keep her close. (100 word drabbles)
1. Sakura

Chapter 1

* * *

**_Sakura_**

* * *

Every single day.

Every single time.

_I love you._

"No," I whisper to myself. What did I know of love? I'm 16...

16 is too young... right?

But I always became aware of him. Just as soon as he made his presence known I became aware of everything he did. The way he always brushed people off. His anti-social behavior. Everything about him should've been off-putting for a girl. Should've been off-putting for me.

"So stupid."

"What's so stupid?"

I tense at his closeness.

This beautiful person... is too close.

I turn to face him and smile cheerfully.

"Absolutely nothing."


	2. Sasuke

Chapter 2

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

* * *

I could stare at her all day.

The light of beacon within my dark mind, my dark heart, my dark soul.

I raise an eyebrow at her response, noting the pace-change of her breathing as I give out a small smile.

Small but a smile nonetheless.

Something I would only ever show to her willingly.

"If Haruno Sakura calls something stupid, it's not 'absolutely nothing'." I can feel my gaze softening at her blush and the playful glare she sends my way.

I can't help my hand as it gently ruffles her hair.

She's too good for me.

Too... good...


	3. That Girl

Chapter 3

* * *

**_Sakura_**

* * *

I feel my blush grow ever more as he ruffles my hair.

I duck my head at his touch.

I shut my eyes at the memory of his smile.

He's... so beautiful.

_He's only a friend._

I bite my lip at the harsh thought to keep my lips from wobbling.

The school hallway is no place to cry.

The tears can only be shed in my heart.

_I love you_.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I hear him say.

I look up at him, at his subtly alarmed face.

It warms my heart that he's concerned.

Even if it's as his friend.


	4. That Guy

Chapter 4

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

* * *

I'm so alarmed at the sudden tears forming in her eyes. All I can think is that my angel is crying. She's crying and I'm the one that caused it.

I try to hold back the guilt. I try not to let it consume me... but I did her wrong and now she is shedding tears that someone like her shouldn't shed.

The slight furrow in my brows is the only indication on my face of the turmoil inside.

"What's wrong?" I try again.

And she repeats the same word to the same question I've countlessly asked.

"Nothing." she smiles.


	5. Her

Chapter 5

* * *

_**Sakura**_

* * *

I walk away from his disapproving expression. He knows I lied but I shake my head. He would find my feelings troublesome. He would find it annoying. He would hate me and I'd ruin the only thing that connects us together.

Our friendship.

I bite my lip as I repeat the phrase over and over again. _I can never tell him_.

"Sakura!" I hear him call out but the only thing I do is turn back and wave.

The only thing I can do for him is be his friend.

The only thing I can do for him is smile.


	6. Him

Chapter 6

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

* * *

I call after her but she only smiles and waves.

Smiles and waves.

She only smiles and waves.

Like she's been doing it her whole life.

Like absolutely nothing could go wrong.

But I can see through it and I hate it deeply. I hate the fake cheeriness and charm that surrounds her when something is bothering her.

Why won't she let me in?

But I already know the answer to that question.

I'm a monster.

And someone so pure and beautiful would never let a monster like me into her heart.

At this reminder, I smile bitterly and go.


	7. She

Chapter 7

* * *

_**Sakura**_

* * *

At the end of the day, I found myself in front of his house. I had been standing there for almost an hour, finger hesitantly resting on the doorbell but not quite pushing.

I bit my lip in worry. Maybe he'd find it a bother if I came looking for him...

I looked up at his very wealthy house. I just wanted to tell him that it would be alright... That I was fine and not to worry.

I sighed and turned away. Maybe he _would_ find it a bother after all. I start to go when the door opens.


	8. He

Chapter 8

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

* * *

I'd seen her from my window and I watched her finger alternate between the doorbell and the side of her body. She'd done this for nearly an hour and although I should've been bored just ten minutes in, I knew that I could never get tired of looking at her.

Ever.

I sigh in both relief and disappointment when she turns to step away. It's better this way. Maybe some distance is good after all.

I start to turn my attention back to my studies when I notice the door to the house has opened.

And there stood my brother.


	9. Damsel

Chapter 9

* * *

**_Sakura_**

* * *

I turn in surprise at the sound of an opening door and am greeted with a most pleasant smile.

"S-Sasuke?" I mutter out, awed. I'd never seen him smile like that before... but then again as I take another closer look, I see that I've mistaken him for someone else.

He shakes his head and chuckles amusedly. "I'm afraid my outouto is, unfortunately, busy."

My mouth gapes slightly as the realization dawns that I'm talking to Sasuke's older brother. I try to recall his name and it comes to me almost immediately. "Ah! ... Itachi...san isn't it?"

"And you are?"


	10. Laddie

Chapter 10

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

* * *

She can't meet him.

She can't meet that... abomination.

I can think of nothing else but those two thoughts as my feet pound ungraciously down the stairs.

He'll steal her from me.

He'll take her.

He'll kill her.

I couldn't bear the thought of a world without her. A life without her joy, her laughs, her smiles... her quirky humour and talents... It would be like a world without color.

It would be unbearable.

This spurs me to go faster and I nearly trip down the next set of stairs in my haste but I don't care.

She's worth everything.


	11. The Princess

Chapter 11

* * *

**_Sakura_**

* * *

I almost give him my name.

The first syllable comes out of my mouth when I pause to listen to an odd thumping sound that seemed to be getting louder and closer with each second that ticked by.

Out of nowhere I see Sasuke behind the shoulder of Itachi and my heart quickens with worry. He looks so... stricken. As if he were losing something precious and dear to him.

His eyes land on me and I see the muscles of his face sag with relief.

Then the emotion quickly burns with anger as he stalks forward.

And I'm scared.


	12. The Prince

Chapter 12

* * *

**_Sasuke_**

* * *

As soon as I see her angelic face warm with life I can not say how much lighter I felt now that I knew she wouldn't be in danger.

At least not under my watch and I will never let her out of my sight should she so happen to be near my brother.

I narrow my eyes then, furious.

Just what the hell was Itachi doing? What the hell was he doing talking to _her_?

He didn't deserve to be in her presence. He didn't deserve to be _looked_ at.

I don't see her alarm until it's too late.


	13. The Young Miss

Chapter 13

* * *

**_Sakura_**

* * *

My heart beats faster. The pace of my breath picks up. Sasuke's stalking toward us with the most fearsome expression.

"I- I-" I can't breathe. He's too scary. I stumble backward, trying not to tear up. "I sh-should g-" The words are snatched from my mouth as I trip on my heel.

As I helplessly fall with widened eyes, all I can think to myself is _I'm such a clumsy kid._

I squeeze my eyes and wait for the fall. Wait to be humiliated at my embarassing trip.

Instead, I'm embraced in something warm and firm. I feel... so... safe.


End file.
